All Roads Lead to Vegas
My name is Blake Davis, and this is my story. I am the youngest of three brothers in our family that resides in Graham Springs, a small farming town in New Mexico. I'm only seventeen years-old, raised by farmer parents. I started to help my dad with planting and harvesting crops at fifteen. When my dad didn't have much else to do, he taught me how to shoot, how to weld a melee weapon and to create items necessary for survival. He even schooled me how to wield an improvised weapon and how to distinguish one from simple tools. My mom sells vegetables on the market near the farm. She also sells brahmin and bighorner meat, and she has a good supply of it. My two elder brothers enlisted in an army called the "NCR", and they were able to send a good amount of money home. Unfortunately, they fought defending a place called "Hoover Dam", and died in the action. My parents found it hard to accept the loss of a family member. Not long after, folks from the NCR in New Mexico decided to repay for my two brothers service. Normally, NCR folks went to Graham Springs to send money to us, a hundred bottle caps per month. That kept my family's financial status stable. A few weeks after, my parents finally accepted the death of my brothers, with the help of a doctor. Not long after, a group of men in Roman soldier armor who call themselves as "Caesar's Legion" came to our town to spread their atrocities. They raided the houses for food, money and confiscated weapons and tools. They have turned Graham Springs into a small camp of theirs. Nearly all of Graham Springs' population were turned into slaves. Chapter I: The Bull's Death Page 1 = I lay awake on the bed, staring at the dull wooden ceiling of my room. Life wasn't tough before, now that Caesar's Legion made life here more tough, by turning this small town into a camp. I've been living here two months since they arrived. They turned the place into a camp of their own, made the former farmers and local townsfolk into slaves, carrying huge bags with things that are heavy inside. The particular ceiling I am staring at reminds me of the days when the small farming town was prosperous. From the way I look at Graham Springs today, it wasn't a perfect place to call a home. It was a place....a camp where slaving bastards terrorize different small settlements just to harness with innocent people's lives, making them slaves or even worse. Legionnaires were strict on us, and far braver than any of us. We'd be dead already if we tangle with 'em. I made up my mind. I am going to fend off Caesar's soldiers on Graham Springs. "Damn" I let myself visualize a plan on causing an uprising. The two major options for the uprising is: blood spilled and word that is spoken. I prefer killing them all, because words will not work and they can betray me and the townspeople easily. Five minutes have passed and I have thinked of a plan. Disobey the curfew, assassinate a soldier, kill soldiers in the newly-built barracks two months ago on the north side of town, proceed to the decanus' quarters then assassinate him. Pretty simple, but needs the ability to shroud. I let myself relax for a bit, take a deep breath and clear my mind of anxiety and fear. After a few more minutes, I woke up, stood and stretched languidly and took a deep breath again. Relaxed, I went downstairs and left the house using the back door at the kitchen. The night was cold, a few legionnaires patrol around the small town, people being persecuted is all what I see. My hand could not let go of the broom, as if I wanted to kill someone in order to save a lot of people. I walked near the door, and began to sweep. One guard patrolling the twon spotted me and asked. "What are you doing in this time of night, wastrel?" 'The guard asked with hostility. "My father commands me to sweep, and I have obeyed his request of sweeping." I replied. Very well. Deal with it quickly, or you'll be swiftly be hung on a cross." The guard replied with hostility and immediately went back to his job to roam around the town. |-| Page 2 = I pretended I was sweeping, as he slowly walks away from me, I am keenly looking at him. I stopped sweeping, and I am ready to strike with great fury. I walked near him, held my broom on an attacking stance, taking a deep breath, and I striked at him. He fell onto the ground, knocked off and experiencing pain. He tries to get up and I quickly unsheathed his machete from the holster at the left side of his waist and dropped the broomstick. I immediately stabbed him on the back of the throat. That particular stab I have made ended the life of the roaming guard. Now that I have taken hold of a real weapon, it is time to proceed on step two: to kill all the legionnaires in the newly-built barracks a few weeks ago. To begin the second step of my plan to save the town, I need to get the outfit and prevent the legionnaire's dead body to be seen. I dragged the body onto the backyard of our house, took the armor off of his body, wore it and threw the body to the sewers through a grate that is located fifteen meters from our backyard. "Step one...shroud onself, step two...kill in silence. Step three, unleash the oppresed, step four...shroud them, step five...take away the knights. Step six, skewer the tyrant beast. Step seven...freedom." The voices on my head helped me visualize what to do next, and now that I am enlightened, I better start working before anyone of them Legion bastards see the body. Determined, I started to head onto the barracks 70 metres west from our house. As soon as I arrived at the barracks, I performed a quick reconaissance of the area, mainly the houses around the area where I am. After that quick reconaissance, no legionnaires that have been locked onto my sight. They've must have had some rest on the barracks. Now that the coast is clear, there's no disruptions on the mission, I can head on to the barracks. }}